starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Lexcorp
HISTORY Originally organized as an aerospace engineering firm, LexCorp has become one of the world's largest, most diversified multinational corporations. Under the astute - some would say, ruthless - management of its founder, Lex Luthor, LexCorp grew and prospered, absorbing scores of smaller businesses. While still in its original offices on the top floor of Metropolis's famed Daily Planet building, LexCorp made its first acquisitions of two then-struggling airlines, Inter-Continental Airlines and Atlantic Coast Air Systems (since renamed LexAir). As LexCorp subsidiaries, the airlines began to prosper and when rising profits were threatened by fuel shortages, LexCorp bought out Southwestern Petroleum, now known as LexOil. For a brief period, the Daily Planet itself came under the ownership of LexCorp, but Luthor quickly became disenchanted with what he considered the low profit margins of the newspaper business. He moved LexCorp's offices into a new high-rise building and began buying up downtown properties in preparation for the day when LexCorp would build its own corporate headquarters. LexCorp soon bought out a Metropolis television station and acquired a satellite transmission company, linking both under the corporation's new LexCom subsidiary as SuperStation WLEX. With a potentially worldwide electronic communications outlet under the LexCorp umbrella, Luthor soon sold the Planet, building and all, to TransNational Enterprises. In time, LexCorp gained controlling interest in no fewer than three banks - the Metropolis Mercantile Bank, Commerce Bank of Metropolis, and First Metro Security - and moved into all the major financial markets, absorbing new holdings worldwide. LexCorp dominated the commerce of the city - and, indeed, of much of the world - from the 96-story L-shaped building which towered above the Metropolis skyline from the eastern tip of the borough of New Troy. It was estimated that LexCorp at its height, either directly or indirectly, employed nearly two-thirds of the city's 11 million people. A majority of local businesses were wholly- or partially-owned subsidiaries of LexCorp. Among those many subsidiaries are such diverse businesses as Advanced Research Laboratories, Secur-Corp Armored Car Service, North American Robotics, Hell's Gate Disposal Services, and the Good Foods Group, owners of Ralli's Family Restaurants and the Koul-Brau Breweries. In addition to its many properties in the greater Metropolis area, LexCorp has domestic holdings in Los Angeles, Denver, Houston, New Orleans, Chicago, Gotham City, and Boston. LexCorp currently maintains financial institutions, research facilities, refineries, and/or manufacturing plants in a score of countries, including Australia, Venezuela, Argentina, Brazil, Germany, Switzerland, France, the Union of South Africa, Saudi Arabia, Japan, Singapore, and the free market of Hong Kong. CURRENT HISTORY After the death of Lex Luthor during the Chrell Invasion, Damien Croft was named the new CEO of Lexcorp, and with his position Croft put a new face, one of compassion, humanitarian and openness, that Luthor never exposed to the world. Croft exposed the world to Luthor's corruption and criminal endeavors, and even exposed Luthor's deep hatred toward Superman. He told the world that under his guidance, he would not use the enormous resources and brilliant minds of Lexcorp for such neferious purposes, but to help protect and better mankind. Since that time, and for nearly two decades, Lexcorp has become a true beacon of Humanitarian Aid in the areas of Medicine and Technology. Lexcorp funded, or supplied resources, for nearly 60% of the reconstruction of Metropolis after the devestating attack of the Chrell. Lexcorp even fully funded the Heroes Memorial that resides in Centinnial Park, honoring all the heroes from Metropolis, with golden statues of Atom, Guardian, Superboy, Supergirl, Booster Gold and even the Legion of Super-Heroes, standing proudly next to the one of Superman, that lost their lives to the Chrell Invasion. BRANCHES Lexcorp Technologies Research and development into weapons, pharmaceuticals, robotics, computer hardware and software (LexComp), bio-engineering, fertiliser, preservatives, hydroponics, air conditioning, and probably other things. Lexcorp Industries Operates most of Metropolis' utilities, including electricity, gas, water, sewage treatment and waste disposal. Lexcorp Communications Phone company (LexCom), television stations (LexTel and Luthor News Network) and briefly the Daily Planet newspaper. Lexcorp Enterprises Cash businesses, including hotels (Lexor), rented accommodation, restaurants and public transportation. Lexcorp Financial Banks, brokerage houses, investment firm (LexEl Investments). Lexcorp Foundation Philanthropic enterprises including Luthor Hospital, Luthor Home for Children, Luthor Foundation for the Arts and LexMet Square Garden. Property Holdings LexCorp also owns considerable property in Metropolis, such as the Lexor hotel. Category: Companies (WH) Category: Nichalus